Je reprendrai la route, le monde m'émerveille Ch1
by AmyxRha
Summary: Ok, ce n'est pas une fiction sur ce livre, mais ceci est une fiction avec comme personnage Niall de One Direction et des autres personnages fictifs. J'espère que cela va vous plaire !


Oui, il était fait pour moi.

Tout commença un beau matin du mois d'août. Il y a deux mois de cela, ma mère et mon père ont décidé de se séparer et donc de vivre chacun de leur côté. Suite à cette triste nouvelle, j'étais inconsolable, je ne voulais plus sortir de chez moi –alors qu'on était en plein été-, je ne voyais plus ma meilleure amie –ma SEULE amie-. Bref, je passais mes journées à lire. C'était le seul endroit où tout semblait si parfait, où les problèmes n'existaient pratiquement pas. Je ne faisais plus attention à mon apparence, je m'habillais tout les jours de jogging et de vieux sweats immondes qui n'avaient plus aucunes formes et par-dessus le marché, ils étaient décolorés. Je vivais avec ma mère dans une ville du Nord de le France, un soir quand ma mère rentra de son boulot, elle m'annonça une terrible nouvelle :

« Corneilla ? Vient, ici ma puce. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Dépêche-toi, enfin !

-C'est bon maman, c'est bon. Je suis là. Alors, c'est quoi cette chose importante que tu voulais me dire ?

-Ecoute, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. J'ai une surprise pour toi, je suis sûre que ça va te plaire…

-Mais allez, mamounette. Dit le moi, qu'on en finisse, j'ai envie de finir mon livre.

-Tu vas arrêter de toujours râler ? Ça devient pénible à force et c'est pas du tout agréable. Bon alors, je sais que tu te débrouille merveilleusement bien en anglais, que ça soit à l'écrit ou a l'oral. Alors, cette après midi, j'ai décidé de t'envoyer chez ta tante en Irlande ! On en a déjà parler avec Sylvie et elle est très contente de te revoir enfin après toutes ces années et ça te permettra de te changer les idées, ma puce. Tu feras toute une année scolaire dans un lycée privé très réputé avec Anna. Le soir, tu dormiras avec ta cousine, Anna. Au fait, tu pars dans 15 jours. C'est formidable, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je la regardais avec un air dubitatif. Ma mère semblait tellement contente que je ne pouvais pas contester, cela semblerait égoïste de ma part. Je voulais tellement lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur comme quoi je ne voulais pas partir, surtout pas en ce moment. Je ne voulais pas vivre avec ma tante et je ne voulais encore moins dormir avec cette peste d'Anna ! Si vous saviez combien elle m'avait fait souffrir dans le passé… Et puis, moi, Corneilla, dans un lycée non seulement très réputé mais EN PLUS privé ? On aura tout vu…

« Ça y est ma chérie ? Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut pour là bas ? Ton passeport, ta sortie de territoire ? Tu n'as rien oublié dans ta chambre ? Et Perry, tu l'as pris dans ta valise ? »

Et oui, même à l'âge de seize ans, j'ai toujours une peluche, enfin plus précisément un ornithorynque bleu canard avec un chapeau de cowboy sur sa tête. Ok, c'est peut-être immature pour mon âge mais je n'arrive absolument pas à dormir sans Perry.

« Oui, mamounette, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Arrête un peu de stresser ! Il faut que j'embarque, autrement le bateau va partir sans moi ! » J'essayais de faire bonne figure même si je savais pertinemment que cette année ne vas pas être une partie de plaisir. Je la faisais pour maman, rien que pour elle parce que je savais qu'elle a fait beaucoup plus d'heures de travail pour me payer un billet pour le bateau, un ticket de bus pour aller de Douvres à Londres et enfin un autre ticket d'avion pour faire Londres-Mullingar. En long voyage m'attendait.

« Allez ma puce, il est l'heure de se dire au revoir. Tu vas me manquer… Si je fais des heures supplémentaires, je pourrais sûrement aller te voir quelque jours à chaque vacances scolaire.

-Ne te tues pas au boulot maman… Tu vas me manquer aussi. Bisous mamounette ! »

Elle me serra dans ses bras, j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Elle me rassura, elle m'a dit que tout aller bien se passer. Je voulais la croire.

Dix heures plus tard, je suis enfin arrivée à destination. Il faisait si chaud ici ! Eh oui, moi même j'avais du mal à croire qu'il faisait plus beau en Irlande qu'en France. Sylvie m'a prise à l'aéroport.

. En fait, elle est super gentille, je ne m'en souvenais plus très bien car j'étais petite quand elle est partie vivre en Irlande avec sa fille. Cependant, le plus dur n'était pas encore passé. Le plus dur, c'était de revoir Anna, lui parler tout les jours. Je ne me faisais toujours pas à l'idée quez j'allais vraiment dormir avec elle, dans SA chambre. Dans la chambre d'une GARCE narcissique. Mais bon, peut-être qu'elle a changé, ou peut-être que non ! Nous sommes arrivées à leur maison, enfin devrais-je plutôt dire à leur villa. Oui, une villa, rien que ça ! J'étais super impressionnée et tout ce que j'ai pu lâcher à Sylvie était un « Wahou… ! ». Nous sommes entrées et Anna étais là, assise –enfin affalée- sur le canapé de velours pourpre entrain de regardé sûrement un DVD d'un boys band. Elle a tourné la tête et me glissa un tout petit « Salut » presque inaudible. Sylvie m'a faite montée à l'étage et ouvrit une immense double porte de bois blanc avec une poignée plaquée or. Et là, je pouvais voir une gigantesque chambre de la taille de ma maison, ma tante me dit que c'est ici la chambre d'Anna. Et que je vais dormir dans le deuxième lit double, celui avec une magnifique « couette brodée à la main qui vient de Venise ». Sylvie était déjà descendu, alors j'ai mit mes affaires dans une de ces deux armoires géantes dans la pièce d'à côté. Une demi-heure après, j'étais tellement fatiguée que je n'ai même pas soupé, je suis montée directement dans la chambre d'Anna. Elle était visiblement fan du même boys band que celui qui passait à la télé quand je suis arrivée. A peine je me suis endormi que j'ai entendu la porte de la chambre se claquer volontairement. C'était elle, la garce ! Je me suis réveillée en sursaut et elle, elle a éclatait de rire. Elle m'a bien fait comprendre que je n'étais pas chez moi et que je devais me plier à SES règles. Mais oui, bien-sûr… C'est parti pour une longue année qui commence !


End file.
